Apathetic Empathy
by absolutemalfoy
Summary: Voldemort believes the young Potter child has potential. So much potential, that he chooses to raise him as his own. When Voldemort's recruits seem to be slipping to the light side, he sends his one and only heir to none other than Hogwarts. What he didn't count on was Harry's younger sister attending the school as well as his own mother as a professor. Will he fix this - or fail?
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

* * *

"_Crucio_."

Who knew that a single word could cause so much pain? That a single word had the power to drive you mad within a single minute? Just sixty seconds? To cause such unbearable pain that you wished for death?

"Are you ready to talk yet?"

And who knew that when it ended, you thanked every known deity for the chance to even _breathe _again?

"Looks like you need more persuasion. This would be less painful for if you just told me what I wanted to know. Oh well. _Crucio_."

Then, once it started again, you cursed every deity for giving someone the power to do this to you as you writhed in pain and your screams echoed in your own mind. You cursed and cursed until you no longer had the power to continue - until your world went as black as the soul that belonged to the man torturing you.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

_October 31, 1981_

_9 A.M._

_Potter Manor, Godric's Hollow, West Country, England_

* * *

Lily Potter was in love. Not in the sense of romance - though she _was_ in love in that sense as well - no, she was in love in the sense that you would do absolutely anything for that person. They were your entire _world. _That's how she felt about her son. He was her world.

Lily smiled at the cooing toddler in her arms, his striking green eyes mirroring her own. If it weren't for his eyes, he'd be a miniature version of his father, mischief and all. She was secretly glad he wasn't.

Having had already fed him his bottle, Lily Potter stood cradling her son to her chest. Here was her son, barely a year old, and was already turning into the little man she knew he'd be. She couldn't believe it - he was growing up so fast. If she could halt time, she would pause it in that moment until he got too big to hold. She would miss holding her baby one day.

"Lil, have you seen my-"

Lily glanced up from her place in the kitchen to see her husband buttoning his shirt while trying to pull on robes at the same time. She smiled lovingly at him before she walked to him and finished buttoning his shirt for him. He kissed her softly in thanks before pulling on his robes.

"Are you going to the Order?" Lily asked her husband as he patted the pockets of his robes as if looking for something. Smiling, she handed a slender stick of wood to him. Once again, he repaid her with a soft kiss.

"No, Sirius should be over in an hour, though. I told him you wouldn't mind if he waited until I got back from Hogwarts," he smirked at his wife. It wasn't that she hates Sirius - quite the opposite really. She loved the man-dog. It was more of the fact that him and her husband were already terrible influences on her innocent son. He'd be pranking multiple people by the time he could walk if they had their way about it. Shaking her head, Lily kissed her husband once again.

"Tell Dumbledore hello for me," she told him before he walked over to their fireplace and disappeared into a swirl of green flames. If her husband was right about when his best friend would be arriving, she had nearly 2 hours to hide anything breakable from the man. He always arrived late.

* * *

_11:48 A.M._

* * *

"Lily-kins!"

Said person walked into the living room of her home with her index finger over her lips, signaling the man who called her to be silent.

"Sirius, honestly," she sighed as she tied her hair back, "could you be a _bit _quieter? Harry's napping."

The man - Sirius - smiled apologetically before collapsing onto the couch in front of him. He seemed to think it was his home most of the time.

Lily walked into the adjoining kitchen to fix her husband's friend something to eat. Otherwise he would just ransack her kitchen anyways. At least this way it stayed clean.

"Why'd James go see ole' Dumbly?" Sirius called to Lily as he twirled his wand through his fingers. He lay sprawled out on the couch and stared at the ceiling. He was already bored and he hadn't even been there longer than a minute.

"I'm not sure," she answered as she waved her wand, calling the ingredients needed for the sandwich to her. "He told me last night that Albus wanted to speak to him, but he didn't say why. I assume he'll tell us when he gets back."

With a final wave of her wand, the assembled ingredients folded themselves into a sandwich. Lily carried it back into the living room and handed it to the man - or large boy really.

He hungrily took it and winked at the redhead in thanks. She sighed once again and smiled at him as she heard her son crying. He was awake too soon. As she walked toward the stairs, the floo came to life. Pausing, she checked to see who it was. She smiled kindly as Peter - another of her husband's closest friends - came in. She heard Sirius say something to him and continued up the stairs to her son's room.

Stopping at his crib, the redhead lifted her son's body into her arms and cooed lovingly to him to stop his crying. He automatically grabbed a loose lock of her hair and pulled the end into his mouth. She smiled at him before she heard someone behind her. Turning, her eyes widened as Peter's wand was pointed at her.

"Peter?" she asked him with concern shining obvious in her voice. She had a soft spot for the man.

"I-I'm sorry-y!" he stuttered out as he stepped closer to her, his wand still pointing at her. "He's making me I-I'm sorry! It's easier-r this way-y."

Lily cradled Harry to her and stared at Peter, "Who's making you? What are they making you do?"

Peter suddenly let out a pained moan. He didn't want to do this.

"He knows! He knows where you are! He's going to kill you all."

Lily stared wide-eyed at what the small man was saying. He knew. The Dark Lord knew of their whereabouts. He would kill them all.

"Peter, what did you-"

Her words were cut off as a spell hit her stomach, her body going limp. The small man stepped forward to catch her as best as he could. He couldn't kill her. He couldn't kill any of them - he couldn't let any of them die because of him. He wouldn't allow it. He may be a traitor, but they didn't deserve to die this way.

"I-I'm sorry, L-lily," he muttered as his nose twitched. He carefully pulled the toddler from his stunned mother's arms and cradled him to his chest. Not knowing what had happened, Harry cooed to the man. He recognized Peter after all.

Hurrying down the stairs, Peter Pettigrew walked toward the floo without looking at his friend's stunned body. He had to do this. James and Lily could have another son. If he took the child to his master his friends could still live possibly. It was a gamble, but it was all he had.

"Riddle Manor," he called into the flames that sucked him and the cooing toddler away.

* * *

_October 31, 1981_

_2 P.M._

_Riddle Manor, Unknown Location_

* * *

The Dark Lord was in a good mood. Sure most of his followers were incompetent, bandwagon jumping men, but he was in a good mood today. He'd gotten the information he wanted - he knew of the Potter's residence. It would be tonight that he would snuff the light out of the prophecy. The Potter's son would be no more. He would be the ruler of this world.

"Wormtail," he snapped out suddenly. He watched the large doors across from him in the hall awaiting his newly acquired servant's entrance. When he did not, the Dark Lord sneered in disdain. Incompetent fools, the lot of them.

"Malfoy," he snapped as the door opened, an impeccably dressed man entered with a bow. His robes billowed behind him as he stopped in front of his Lord, a murmured "My Lord," his only greeting.

"Lucius, always my faithful servant. You will be leading a raid this evening, " the Dark Lord drawled. His blonde companion nodded with another murmured "My Lord".

"Where, My Lord?" the blonde man asked as he bowed his head in submission. He knew his Lord was in a good mood, but that would not save him from a Crucio.

"Hogsmeade," the Dark Lord replied. He twirled his wand idly in his fingers as he looked toward the door through a fringe of his dark hair. His striking good looks helped gain him his followers - made them want to please him. At least their wives were swayed by his charms, anyways.

"You will-" the Dark Lord was rudely cut off as Wormtail - worthless servant he was - suddenly barged into the room carrying a bundle.

Lord Voldemort casually raised his wand at the man as if to send a simple cruciatus, only to stop at the man's begging.

"My Lord, please. I beg forgiveness - I have brought you what you most desire." Peter - Wormtail - cried out to his Master. The man lowered his wand a bit, allowing the man to explain himself. He had gained the Dark Lord's attention.

"What is it, Wormtail?" he asked the man. Lucius Malfoy had risen from his bowed stance to sneer at the rat-like man. Lord Voldemort felt no need to reprimand his first in command. He was, after all, above the rat man.

Wormtail stepped toward his newly acclaimed Master, shaking with fear. He bent onto his knees ten feet away and offered him the bundle that he'd been carrying.

"What is this?" Lord Voldemort hissed, his eyes narrowing. He did not receive _gifts. _He was plotting with Lucius only to be interrupted by gifts? This was ludicrous.

"My Lord," Wormtail shook before looking up at his Master with a steely face. "Harry Potter."

The Dark Lord's eyes widened a fraction, unseen by any other than Lucius Malfoy who kept his mouth firmly shut. Lord Voldemort stood from his throne of sorts and walked briskly to Wormtail, lifting the bundle from him. Staring down into its contents, the Dark Lord's face was blank. It was he - he could tell by the likeness of his father. In his arms lay a sleeping Harry Potter. Lord Voldemort sneered at the sight. This child was destined to kill him? He was just that - a mere _child. _He would never be as strong as Lord Voldemort. His family didn't even have any exceptional wizards. It was such a preposterous idea.

Lord Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at the child, the sneer on his face as he said, "Avada Ked-"

He stopped himself before finishing the final world of the incantation. The child - Harry - had awoken. His eyes - his eyes were a striking green. They were the color of the spell he'd almost cast upon the child. His eyes looked as if they had absorbed the spell themselves.

Lord Voldemort lowered his wand in thought. This child was destined to kill him. If that were so, he _would_ have exceptional power. If someone were to kill the feared Dark Lord, they would need to be stronger than Albus Dumbledore himself. He sneered at the name in disdain. That man wasted his abilities. And it was then that Tom Riddle, the Dark Lord, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, made a decision.

"Lucius," he called to the blonde man who stood staring at the Potter child. He looked up at his name and wiped emotion from his face.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"How old is your son?"

Lucius seemed taken aback by the question. He wasn't aware that the Dark Lord knew of his child's gender let alone remembered their existence. It was an odd thought.

"He is a year old, My Lord. Since June."

The Dark Lord nodded as he thought. Yes, he would keep the child. He would raise him as his own and train him to be as good as himself, if not better. If this child were destined to destroy him, he would be powerful. _Very _powerful indeed. Lord Voldemort wasn't one to waste such power.

"Wormtail, leave us!" He hissed to the small man who scurried away in fear and out the door of the throne room. The Dark Lord turned toward Lucius.

"Lucius, is Narcissa ready for another child?"

Lucius' eyes widened of their own accord. What was his Lord asking of him?

"My Lord?"

The Dark Lord stepped closer to the blonde who did not bow. If Tom Riddle were to have ever had friend, it would be Lucius Malfoy. Yet, Lord Voldemort did not have friends.

"I have decided to keep the child, Malfoy. I will raise him as my own son and he will know no different. I request that Narcissa raise him as her own for 3 years. I am not a woman nor do I trust Bellatrix with such a thing."

Lucius' eyes widened a bit more. The Dark Lord was _adopting_ the Potter boy? The very boy he nearly killed a few moments ago? Who was currently cooing and reaching for the Dark Lord's wand? This was quite unbelievable.

"Yes, My Lord," Lucius simply stated, taking the boy into his arms. He turned to leave when his lord's voice stopped him.

"His name is to be Harry Tom Riddle. Speak of this to no one, Malfoy. You will pay dearly if you disobey my orders."

The blonde nodded before walking away from the infamous Dark Lord. As he left the room, he thought he heard Lord Voldemort say "I'm a father," but it sounded so preposterous he dismissed it. After all, he himself just gained a new son.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes, I have started another story. I began writing it while on a month long trip this past month – I was in a car for 14 hours, after all. This story will _not _be a main priority – just something I'll mess around with and update when I'm bored or, well, _feel like it. _It is a Dark!Harry and there will _not _be romance from what I can tell.

**Reviews are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_July 31, 1984_

_11am_

_Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England_

* * *

"Try to catch me Harry!"

The raven-haired boy looked up as a flash of blonde flew past him. The boy heeded the words and chased after the blond boy with a giggle.

"I'm faster than you, Dray!"

Said boy looked over his shoulder at his dark-haired brother and ran faster to get away from him with a laugh. He knew they'd get in trouble if they were caught running through the Manor but he didn't mind. He was _bored._

With an audible 'oomph', the blond hit the ground. He rolled over and laughed as his dark-haired friend rolled off of him with a dazzling smile and twinkling emerald eyes.

"Got 'cha, Draco."

Draco giggled and shoved the dark-haired boy before getting to his feet and brushing off his clothes. He didn't want to get in trouble with Mother or Father for his disheveled robes.

Clumsily getting to his feet, Harry was just finishing brushing off his own clothing when a blonde haired witch appeared before them.

"Now, just what are you two boys doing?" The witch asked with a slight smile on her face that she tried to mask. Her mirth was clearly evident in her eyes, though.

"Nothing, Mother," the blonde replied with a dazzling smile. He was truly a manipulative Slytherin - and only at the age of four.

The witch smiled as she leant forward and picked up her son who giggled in protest. She set him on her hip before she looked down at her other son. She smiled lovingly at him and offered him her hand which he took gladly. She didn't regret taking him in - she truly did not. He was hers just as much as Draco. She only regretted having to lose him today.

"Is Father here?" Draco asked the witch as she led the dark-haired boy down the corridor still carrying her own son. She pressed a chaste kiss to the blonde's forehead before smiling softly.

"Both of your fathers are awaiting us in Lucius' study," she told him with a sad smile. "Harry is leaving today."

The blonde stuck his bottom lip out in a pout and looked at his mother with pleading eyes as he whined, "But it's Harry's birthday!"

The witch smiled at her son and tightened her grip on her other's hand as they turned a corner. She hated crushing their hopes.

"That's why he's leaving, Draco. His father would like to spend the day with him."

The raven-haired boy perked up at that, looking up at his surrogate mother, "I get to go with Daddy?"

The witch chided him gently, "You know he likes to be called Father, Harry. _Not_ Daddy. But yes, you will be returning to his Manor."

The child's eyes lit up at that. She felt her heart clinch at the sight. She would truly miss her adopted son. She would still see him, of course, but they would be sparse occasions. She was losing her baby.

Before the child could answer, they reached her husband's study, which they entered. Setting her son down, he walked toward his Father in a calm stride. She frowned at the sight. He was too young to already be acting the part of a pureblooded aristocrat.

Glancing to her left, she saw her dark-haired son run across the room to the other man occupying the room. Said man radiated power and an aura that demanded either worship or death if you rejected. She smiled kindly at the man as their eyes met and tried her best not to look away. She herself was not one of his followers, but she still showed him respect for her husband's sake.

He inclined his head pleasantly to her as he reached down and lifted his son into his arms. The sight was not befitting for the Dark Lord who'd ordered the murder of no less than 70 wizards yesterday evening. She felt the urge to take the child from his arms.

"Hello, Da-_Father_," the child corrected himself on his slip and smiled lovingly at his father. The man looked down at the child he called his son and smiled kindly in return. Dark blue eyes burned into emerald green until the other man in the room spoke.

"No, Draco."

The Dark Lord watched the blond man scold his son with mild interest. The child seemingly was pouting over something that he wanted. Turning blue eyes on the boy's mother, he watched her chew her bottom lip. She seemed to want to give her son whatever it was he was asking for.

"But Father, I don't want Harry to leave!"

The Dark Lord inclined his head slightly in understanding. The two boys had grown close in their three years together. Lord Voldemort had no real interest in destroying the boy's friendship. Whom else would his heir befriend? Only his first in command and his single female follower even _knew_ of the boy's existence. The rest believed him dead.

"Was Mommy right?" The Dark Lord turned indigo eyes onto his surrogate son and raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in question. Was Narcissa Malfoy right about what?

"Am I coming with you again?" The boy's hopeful green orbs searched his father's face for an answer he could not find. With an inclination of his head, the boy squealed with joy.

"How long?" The child asked after his shriek had died away. He'd only been allowed to reside at his father's Manor for two days at a time.

The Dark Lord smiled at his son and answered softly, "Indefinitely. You will be living with me for now on."

If it were possible, the child's eyes grew an even brighter green. The Dark Lord turned eyes onto the other child in the room that was staring wide-eyed at him. The child was a carbon copy of his father. He could only hope he held the same qualities.

The child's happiness suddenly died as he followed his father's gaze to his brother and frowned at him. Would his brother be coming?

Answering the unasked question, Lord Voldemort sat his son back onto the ground, "Draco will not be coming. He must stay with his own Father, Harry. You will still see him, do not fret child."

Harry nodded up at his father before walking to his brother and hugging him tightly. The blonde boy wiped his eyes before hugging him back. The Dark Lord knew it was time for him to raise Harry himself rather than half the Malfoy's. He was 4 today and that meant he was old enough to begin studies. Lord Voldemort would only have the best for his heir if he planned on having him at his own level by time he began school.

Sadly interrupting the boys embrace, Narcissa stepped forward and lifted her son into her hip. He wiped at his watery eyes once again before smiling down at Harry.

"I'll watch Adrean for you," the boy said as he sniffled sadly. The dark-haired boy nodded before walking to the blond man and hugging his legs. Said man stiffened slightly before bending to hug the boy, "I'll see you soon, Harry."

Harry pulled away and walked to his Father, grasping his hand and looking at his mother who smiled softly at him. Her own eyes were glistening with tears. The Dark Lord kept his face blank of all emotion. If the family was to become so attached to his son perhaps he should've raised him from the beginning.

"You'll see Draco in a few days, Harry. Now come along, I have a gift for you at the Manor," the Dark Lord told his son as led him to the fireplace. Grasping a handful of floo powder, he tossed into the green flames calling, "Riddle Manor!" as his son waved goodbye to his adoptive family. It'd be the last time he stayed with them for a very long time.

* * *

_July 31, 1984_

_11am_

_Potter Manor, Unknown Location_

* * *

Lily Potter sat staring into the fire with a bundle of red blankets in her arms. She knew the date and she wished she could repress the empty filling that consumed her on this day every year for the past 3 years. Yet, she could not.

A soft cooing pulled her gaze from the fire and she looked down at her 2 month old daughter, smiling softly at her. It'd taken her 2 years to have another child and she hadn't told anyone until she was 7 months pregnant. She wasn't trusting of many people - her trust had been broken when her only son had been taken from her very arms.

Closing her eyes to keep the tears within, she sucked in a deep breath. That would not happen to Haley - she would never let anything happen to her little girl. She would give her the life Harry had deserved. With that resolved, she opened her eyes and pressed a chaste kiss to her daughter's forehead.

She tensed as she felt hands on her shoulders and relaxed as she looked over her shoulder and saw a familiar head of dark hair. Her husband had dark circles underneath his eyes showing his lack of sleep. His more disheveled than normal hair showed just how tired he truly was. This day was affecting him just as much as it was she.

Lifting Haley to be held by her father, Lily stood as he cradled her to his chest. They hadn't spoken much the past few days and they wouldn't until this week was over. It brought back too many painful memories if they spoke.

"Can you feed her?" Lily asked her husband as she wandlessly called her baby's bottle to her. At James' nod she handed him the bottle. He proceeded to take it and fed their daughter as he watched his wife with concern in his eyes.

"I'm alright," she answered his unspoken question and kissed his cheek before walking toward the back of their home. She still wasn't used to it or it's size. After they'd lost Harry, they were forced to automatically go into hiding despite their protests. The distraught parents would've gladly died if it meant finding their son and keeping him safe even for a little while longer. Agreeing to Dumbledore's terms of moving to one of the Potter families' Manors in southern England, the parents continued their search from there. It had all been futile, sadly. That led them to living in a too large manor house with only each other for company. It'd taken the couple nearly 2 years after the tragic day to finally decide to have another child. Lily could remember the conversation with James as if it had only happened yesterday:

* * *

_"No, James! I can't!" Lily was screaming, tears filling her eyes. He'd found her in the attic once again and had decided it was time he voiced his thoughts to his distraught wife. She was reacting just as he had expected._

_"Lils, this isn't healthy. For me _or_ you. I can't stand seeing you like this everyday just please-" James was cut off by Lily's sudden plea of him to stop. He pulled her into his arms and she complied, clenching his shirt in her fists and sobbing into his chest. It hurt him to see his wife like this. It _killed _him._

_After her sobs had turned into sniffles he pulled her away from him and looked into her eyes. Her emerald orbs so much like their sons were sparkling with unshed tears. He kissed her cheek softly, "It won't happen again, Lils."_

_She nodded in understanding as her husband wiped an escaped tear off of her cheek with his thumb. He cradled her face in his hands and rubbed his thumbs over her cheeks gently as he spoke, "I just want you to be happy."_

* * *

That had been the moment she'd caved in. The sincere look in her husband's eyes made her agree to try again. She'd begged and pleaded for him not to tell anyone, however. Almost a month before Haley had been born, she'd allowed him to tell his best friends as well as Dumbledore. Molly Weasley had been told as well for Lily needed moral support from another mother. And now with her daughter in the world, Lily lived in constant fear.

Looking around, Lily noticed she'd unconsciously found her way to the attic of the Manor. She dropped to her knees in front of the only box not covered in layers of dust and opened if carefully. Pulling out a photograph, Lily felt her repressed tears returning. She blinked until they cascaded down her cheeks as she stared at the matching eyes in the photograph. It was the last photograph she had of her son. James, who was smiling happily, was tickling him. She hadn't seen her husband that happy until the birth of their daughter.

"You would've loved her, Harry," she told the photograph as the baby laughed and smiled at his mother who had taken the picture. She felt more tears slide down her cheeks as his identical eyes connected with hers. She missed her son more than anything. It was in that moment that she swore nothing would ever happen to her daughter - she would be loved and protected. She would never let what happened to Harry happen to her.

Sliding the picture back into the box and closing it, Lily turned and headed back downstairs. Harry would've been 4 today but she couldn't dwell on it. She had a daughter downstairs who needed her and she planned on being there no matter what. She would protect her second child even if it meant it would kill her. She would gladly die for Haley Lillian. Just as she would've for Harry.


End file.
